


the sweetest taste I've known

by angelsaves



Series: oh the thrill of control [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Technology, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Tony sends Peter a present that makes the distance between them seem a little less important. They make good use of it.





	the sweetest taste I've known

**Author's Note:**

> (sequel to [like the rush of rock & roll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899633))
> 
> betaed once again by the excellent pageleaf!

"So," Tony says when Peter opens the video chat, "did you get it?"

"I got it, but I don't get it," Peter says, holding up the... thingy. It looks like a high-tech version of an embroidery hoop (which he remembers from Aunt May's brief phase of cross-stitching curse words in pretty fonts, a few years ago) with something like a condom stretched flat where the fabric would go.

"Ah," Tony says. "Watch this." He holds up an identical object in one hand, then pokes the index finger of the other hand into the stretched-condom stuff -- and the shape of his finger pokes through the one Peter is holding, thousands of miles away.

"Oh my god, _cool_ ," Peter says, mind racing ahead to the possibilities -- the sexy possibilities. "We could do _so much_ with this!"

"That's the plan," Tony says, then quickly adds, "Only if you're into it, of course."

"Oh my _god_ ," Peter repeats. He can feel the smile spreading across his face. "Between this and the video chat, it's almost like --"

"Yes, yes," Tony says. "I'm incredibly intelligent. Now, are you going to put your dick in it so I can suck it, or what?"

Peter raises his eyebrows and waits as a blush creeps up Tony's neck, all the way to the tips of his ears. "I don't think you're the boss here, Mr. Stark."

"No," Tony says. "You're right." He runs a hand back through his thick, graying hair. Peter wishes he could touch it himself. "Should I beg?"

"Nah," Peter says, leaning back in his awesome desk chair. "Just ask nicely."

Tony blows out his breath and squares his shoulders. "I can do that," he says quietly, almost to himself. "Please, may I suck your dick? I really want to."

"Yeah, I think I'll allow that," Peter says, grinning. He pulls his dick out, looking right into the camera, and strokes it a couple of times.

Tony is watching greedily, wetting his lips. "You might want to put some lube on it first," he says, eyes on Peter's dick.

"On it." Peter keeps the bottle close at hand, these days; he squeezes some out and slicks up showily. "Think this is enough?" he asks, displaying it all shiny for Tony's perusal.

"Jesus, kid," Tony says. "C'mon, do an old man a favor already."

"You're not on your knees yet," Peter points out.

Tony swallows visibly. "Right, right." The camera pulls back as Tony gets out of his chair and kneels down, giving Peter a good look at him from above. "This good?"

"Yeah," Peter says, exhaling raggedly. "Really good." Like this, Tony looks a little vulnerable, but also somehow relaxed, and, God, so hot Peter can hardly stand it.

"Okay," Tony says. "Whenever you're ready." He holds the thing -- whatever they're going to call it -- up to his mouth, and looks up expectantly at the camera.

Peter's not sure exactly how to do this, but he decides on holding the hoop in his left hand and guiding his dick into the center of it with his right. He feels the head nudge the corner of Tony's mouth, and bites his lip. It's so much like being there, only not.

"That's it," Tony says, and licks, making Peter shudder. "God, I wish I could taste you --" He mouths at the tip, and it feels incredibly good, but Peter wants more.

"Can I -- move?" he asks, the muscles of his thighs quivering with anticipation.

Tony rolls his eyes. "You said I didn't have to beg," he reminds him.

"No," Peter says. "Well, if you want it that bad --"

"I do," Tony says. "I --"

Peter pushes in deeper. From this angle, he can see the shape of his dick stretching Tony's mouth, and that's hot like _burning_ , even aside from how it feels to slide along his tongue, making him moan.

Tony echoes it. His eyes close, lashes fanning out darkly on his cheeks, and Peter wants to touch them. It's a weirdly tender feeling, and he's not sure how he feels about that.

"Come on," Peter says, putting that aside. "You promised me tricks. I expect to be impressed."

Tony raises his eyebrows at that, the corners of his eyes crinkling, and -- oh, God, he wasn't joking. Peter takes the hoop in both hands so he can give Tony more. "Mmm," he moans around Peter's dick, " _mmm_."

"Do you like this?" Peter asks, even though he's pretty sure he knows the answer. "Doing this for me?" Tony makes a noise of agreement around his dick. "Good. I like it, too. You look good like this."

He lets his hips move, just a little bit, and Tony sucks harder, bobbing his head. It's a little surreal, watching Tony suck an invisible dick, seeing his own dick sucked by an invisible mouth, but it's also a lot hot. "God, you -- this is so hot."

Tony keeps going, the pleasure building in Peter until it feels like the top of his head is going to fly off. It spirals up and crests, and just in time, Peter pulls the hoop away from himself, coming in his hand instead.

"You could have come on it, you know," Tony says, wiping his spit-slick mouth on his sleeve. "It's self-cleaning. The ideal high-tech glory hole."

"Oh," Peter says dazedly. "I wasn't sure. The -- what?"

Tony winces. "Jesus, you're young. Never mind."

Peter lets it go. "Can I do you now?" he asks.

"You want to?" Tony sounds surprised.

"Of course I do," Peter says. "You said you didn't want me to talk about you, but can we, like -- establish that I'm into you, at least?"

Tony glances at him, sidelong. "Consider it established."

"Good." Peter folds his arms. "Now, what do you like? I could --"

"Your hands," Tony says, and Peter nods firmly, pressing his fingers against the stretchy stuff. Tony stares for a moment, like he's memorizing the shape, then takes out his dick and fits it into Peter's hand.

It's thick and hard, and Peter strokes it, imagining feeling the velvety skin, too. He has to gulp back the wave of lust that sets off. "How am I doing?" he asks.

"Great, kid," Tony says. "You're -- oh, God -- you're great."

Peter knows he can give a decent handjob -- he and Ned tried it a couple of times, for science -- but he doesn't want to settle for decent. He wants to drive Tony crazy. "Tell me how I could do better," he demands.

"Jesus," Tony says, his dick throbbing in Peter's fist. "No, I mean it, the only way this could be better is if -- well. It doesn't matter. You're perfect, kid."

"If what?" Peter presses. He keeps going in the rhythm he's set, tight and fast.

"If -- God -- if I could kiss you," Tony says, and his face screws up and he comes.

Peter can feel the pulses of it through the thingy, and wishes he could lick it off his hand. "Wow," he says softly. "That... I'd like that."

"A finger or two in my ass is nice, too," Tony adds. "The motor planning required to do that at the same time through these, though -- not worth it. Probably."

"I would kiss you," Peter says, then, with a fierce jolt of confidence, "I _will_ kiss you."

Tony looks shocked and happy. "Yeah?"

"Definitely."


End file.
